


Лучший парень

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [7]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Когда Джанет было семь, она попросила у Санты самого лучшего парня на свете. Умного, не перекачанного и любящего только ее.





	Лучший парень

**Author's Note:**

> Домашнее насилие, смерть персонажа. В тексте есть персонаж комиксов [Пузырь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D1%80%D1%8C_\(Marvel_Comics\)).

Первый раз это случается с Джанет в одиннадцать лет. Позже она вспоминает тот день, но не может вспомнить ничего примечательного — осеннее небо, лениво моросящий дождь, появляющееся время от времени солнце.

В этот день не произошел ее первый поцелуй, не было чудесного спасения от вылетевшей из-за угла машины, как не было и самой машины. Этот день не был днем, когда разошлись ее родители или когда она попробовала алкоголь или травку. Просто в самый обычный осенний день Джанет почувствовала острую боль в позвоночнике, заставившую ее взвыть раненым зверем. Боль возникла внезапно, слово все эти годы ждала возможности напасть. Она скрутила ее позвоночник, разошлась от него сотней иголок по телу, раскалила каждую кость и сжала, словно пружину. Джен закричала, но не услышала собственного крика — в ушах гудели сотни пчел, а глаза болели так, словно кто-то вдавливал их внутрь черепа.

А потом все прекратилось. Словно какой-то небесный шутник перевел выключатель из положения «боль» в положение «легкость». Когда плачущая от облегчения Джен открыла глаза, мир изменился. Она осмотрелась, с удивлением узнавая в придавившем ее тяжелом, практически неподъемном нечто свой джемпер... Больше ничего о том превращении она не может вспомнить, как ни старается. Пришедшие через четыре часа домой родители посчитали, что их дочь просто заболела, когда нашли ее голой и спящей поверх своей одежды.

К пятнадцати годам превращения становятся привычкой. Они больше не скручивают ее кости в жгут, не заставляют Джен молить о смерти или избавлении от боли, не вдавливают глаза внутрь черепа. Они теперь лишь отдаются в теле отзвуком боли, мышечной памятью о ней, а потом наступает свобода. Легкость заполняет ее тело, ударяет в голову и дарит ей возможность забыть о презрении родителей и одноклассников, о проблемах в семье и незавидном финансовом положении, о разбитом первой влюбленностью сердце и невозможности стать кем-то большим, чем «мутант» и «выродок». Джанет неловко летает по комнате, гуляет по вентиляции, а однажды осмеливается отомстить обидчику, ужалив того во сне.

Ей пятнадцать, и она не умеет контролировать это волшебное состояние легкости, но очень хочет научиться.

Когда Джанет было семь, она попросила у Санты самого лучшего парня на свете. Умного, не перекачанного и любящего только ее. Утром под елкой обнаружился лишь набор юного химика да две до отвращения красивых куклы. Одну обиженная Джен назвала Сантой и опробовала все реактивы из набора на ней, другой повезло немногим больше — ее назвали Зеной и в течение месяца устраивали ей марафоны на выживание.

Санта опоздал с подарком на тринадцать лет, и, видимо, в детстве Джен была не самой хорошей девочкой — ее подарок оказался с дефектом. «Лучшего парня» звали Хэнком, он был умен, временами тактичен, не слишком красив, чтобы ревновать его к каждому фонарному столбу, и любил только ее.

Он дарил ей цветы и рассказывал про перепутанные реактивы и ошибки в формулах так, словно это были анекдоты. Она смеялась в нужных местах, совершенно не понимая, о чем идет речь, но искренне получая от этих бесед удовольствие.

Он водил ее в десятки романтичных мест, говорил комплименты, путался в них, и в итоге все снова сводилось к науке.

Наука была единственной женщиной, которую Хэнк любил больше, чем Джанет. Это было даже в какой-то степени милым. Она решила, что если у них будет общая любовь, то смысл ревновать пропадет окончательно. И Джен занялась подтягиванием своих знаний — чтобы любить науку, ей нужно соответствовать.

Хэнк целует ее руки, когда она возвращает свой рост. Всего одна вспышка ярости с его стороны — она помешала какому-то его проекту, он замахнулся — и Джен испуганно прячется за лампу, став маленькой, словно сказочная фея. Хэнк кажется искренне испуганным, раскаивается и просит ее вернуться. Простить его и вернуться. И Джен возвращается. Выходит из-за лампы, садится на краешек стула и запускает процесс роста. О! Какими глазами на нее смотрит Хэнк! Она готова рыдать от восторга и заранее прощает ему все вспышки агрессии — он смотрит на нее, как на воплощение богини, как на икону. В этот конкретный момент он любит ее больше, чем науку, и Джанет торжествует. Она победила соперницу!

Ее победа оказывается Пирровой. Хэнк носится с ней, как с самой настоящей феей, осторожно расспрашивает о прошлом, внимательно слушает и восторгается каждым эпизодом ее жизни. На рождество в девятнадцать лет Джанет загадывает Санте вечность с Хэнком Пимом — лучшим мужчиной ее жизни. 

Только у Санты отвратительное чувство юмора. Джен выходит замуж за Пима, позволяет ему брать ее кровь для исследований, живет пять месяцев счастливой жизнью новоиспеченной жены. А потом Хэнк приходит домой пьяным. Рассказывает что-то о муравье, дыша на нее перегаром, дергает на себя при попытке отстраниться, обидно бьет по щеке, когда она осторожно возражает ему, зажимает у ближайшей стены и честно исполняет супружеский долг. Хэнк ложится спать на диване, а Джен не спит до утра, пытаясь разобраться в произошедшем.

Утром Хэнк целует ей руки, клянется в любви, просит прощения и смотрит на нее как на богиню. Как на идеал. Он смотрит так, словно она снова попирает его любовницу — науку. Джен не может его не простить. Хэнк носит ее на руках, как фею или принцессу, рыча и кидаясь на каждого, кто только шепнет в ее сторону: «мутант» или «выродок».

Джанет двадцать четыре. В Рождество, свернувшись под ёлкой от боли в отбитой пояснице и, кажется, селезенке, вытирая тонкой ладошкой разбитое о стол лицо, она просит Санту прекратить это. Прекратить ее мучения, избавить ее от Пима.

У Санты отвратительное чувство юмора. Он избавляет ее жизнь от Хэнка Пима навсегда. Освобождает ее от замкнутого порочного круга — обожания во взгляде после череды унижений и боли. Только своим помощником он назначает Пузыря. Джанет, к слову, даже не успевает понять, что это идет ее исполнение мечты, загаданной под лапами живой ели. Просто в один момент Пузырь раскусывает ее.


End file.
